Dol Amroth
Dol Amroth, initially known as the Principality of Dol Amroth was founded as a rebellion against Gondorian rule under Vellisar. The rebellion was continued and won under Prince Imrazôr Víturi. The faction has focused on building great cities where they had before been lacking, nd revitalising Númenórean influence in Middle Earth. "And last and proudest, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, kinsman of the Lord, with gilded banners bearing his token of the ship of the Silver Swan, and a company of knights in full harness riding grey horses; and behind them seven hundreds of men at arms, tall as lords, grey-eyed, dark-haired, singing as they came." -Tolkien, 771 Rulers First Prince of Dol Amroth, Vellisar Second Prince of Dol Amroth, Imrazôr Víturi Third Prince of Dol Amroth, Galador Víturi Players Prince: * Galador_Vituri Hand of the Prince: * Imrazor_ Consuls: * Tarnost: Forest_Ex_Dragon * Alph Falas: Vellisar * Edhellond: Prof_Aronnax * Dol Amroth: Elessar51 Swan Knight: * Calmeir * silkbeast * aaninja * Celevon * Lord_Stick10 * Mesmerized11 * saaaruman * scaryendermen * DragonCon64 * thegreenviper01 * Krattoss * NasenmenschDer3e * OverWorkedWalrus * Starfire_1234 * The_Stormblades * vjranger * Jaller51 Rank Advancement: All recruits start as an apprentice and will be knighted once they obtain 100 alignment with Gondor, a maxed set of armor, and a small quest put forward by a Consul willing to sponsor the apprentice. Navarch will be awarded to active members who participate frequently in projects and collect supplies for the faction. Archon is our highest rank achievable without being named the next Consul of one of our cities. They are our high ranking and active players who have proven themselves not only by personal commitment but by organizing and inspiring those below them. Builds & Regions Dol Amroth has control over all of Dor-En-Ernil, including the 3 major waypoints in the biome, those being Dol Amroth, Tarnost, and Edhellond. In addition, the city of Dol Moran in Pinnath Gelin and its surrounding region is under the control of Dol Amroth. Alph Falas The first capital of the faction, built mainly by WinterCoop and Vellisar. It stands tall as an ocean port to the faction. The city has fallen out of use mainly due to the size of the walls not being sufficient. Dol Amroth The towering city founded towards the end of the Gondor - Dol Amroth war stands as the capital of Dol Amroth. Although the walls and some of the interior is not complete, the city is in its final stages of construction. Many farms and gardens are needed along with sections of the harbour. Tarnost Major construction has begun in the city recently with the great walls being lifted swiftly around the mountain of Tarnost which lies at the base of the city Palace. Dol Moran The great city of Dol Moran, built by uriank, rests nearby to the Pinnath Gelin waypoint. It's current lord is Galador, and his personal is under construction there. Edhellond The city of Edhellond was obtained from Gondor in the treatise of the Alliance of Nimloth, where the tile and waypoint was ceded to the Princedom of Dol Amroth. Construction and designing began on Commander Tempest's PVP training server, spearheaded by Prof_Aronnax, and it currently awaits construction due to delays in terrain resetting. Server History Dol Amroth was founded in early October 2017 by Vellisar and WinterCoop who began building the city of Alph Falas with the goal of founding an independant Dol Amroth. They soon gained the city of Tarnost, and when word reached Gondor of this, they removed the inactive lord of Dol Amroth, Capt9Captain as Lord of the province. Furious, Lord Capt9Captain gave the fortress of Dol Amroth to Vellisar and fled the faction. Vellisar then granted the waypoint to Imrazôr Vituri, who began building a great city. In response, the Gondorians moved the capital of Gondorian Dol Amroth to Edhellond, and assaults were launched against Dol Amroth. Alph Falas was devastated by these attacks, and Vellisar quit the server in late December 2017, with Imrazor becoming the new Prince. Although Gondorian raids continued, Dol Amroth succeeded in taking the Pinnath Gelin waypoint which was built by Uriank. On January 20th 2018, Mordor declared war on Gondor, and Dol Amroth, seeing a common enemy fought alongside them in the Siege of Minas Aquil. On February 13th 2018, after a third attempt was made by Imrazor for peace, a pact was made and signed by JerrekCarnelian of Gondor which recognized Dol Amroth as a free and legitimate faction. Dol Amroth utilized the great time of peace to begin large scale construction projects of the many cities which would carry on throughout the reign of Imrazor. During this great gap of over a year Imrazor would build up the player base from a 2 man faction to a faction with 30 active or semi-active players. Additionally Dol Amroth began its ascent to one of the fairest cities in Middle Earth. Towards the end of this time Dol Amroth was fearful of conflict with Dale and arranged additional alliances such as the alliance with Dunland. On April 24th, The Kingdom of Arnor declared war on Dunland, and although trying to restore connections to the Coalition, Dol Amroth answered its ally of Dunland’s call for aid. Soldiers such as uriank fought in the battle of Western Dunland on May 26th 2019. Following this decisive defeat, Imrazor himself led negotiations on the Dunlending side which ended in a surrender. On June 26th 2019, Dol Amroth chose to end its alliances with the evil factions which it had long been allied to and joined the Coalition of Dawn. On July 5th, 2019 Dol Amroth and Gondor officially ratified the Alliance of Nimloth (White Tree). This treaty swore a close everlasting alliance between the two factions and repaired many of the territorial issues in the region, with Dor-en-Ernil being finally reunified at the end of Imrazor’s reign, and the tile of Pinnath Gelin being granted to Gondor to restore borders. On August 2nd 219, Imrazor resigned as Prince of Dol Amroth, and a great coronation was held for the crowning of Galador_Vituri. Category:Men Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Dunedain Category:Neutral